Moments in Time
by Ibaraz
Summary: WIP. A series of one shots, intended for Sam/Jack fans for any and all moods.
1. Beginnings

_A/N: This is intended to be a series on One Shots, not linked to each other... possibly an episode tag in there someplace too, who knows?_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, no characters, names, nothing. Zilch. Zip. Nada._

_This chapter: This is a future fic, set a few years after Continuum but without spoilers for it as I haven't seen the movie yet but is waiting anxiously to do so._

* * *

**1. Beginnings**

His lungs heaved with exhaustion, demanding air. General Jack O'Neill was painstakingly made aware that he wasn't in top shape anymore, not after five years of desk job in Washington, as he ran alongside SG-1 through the thick forest which surrounded them. Behind them echoed shots from various weapons that he was not to keen to have a closer look at, after all, they were trying to _get away_ from the not-so-friendly fire.

Next to Jack, Teal'c ran, and Jack couldn't help but momentarily be envious of the Jaffa who was far from out of breath, especially seeing as Teal'c was well over 100 years.

_Still kicking strong for an old dude_, Jack thought with a fleeting smirk.

"Alright, people!" Jack heard Mitchell shout from somewhere behind him, followed by cover fire provided from Carter. "Let's pick up our pace, they're gaining on us!"

"D'oh!" Jack breathed and tried to speed up along with the others so that they wouldn't outrun him. His lungs weren't the only things heaving with exhaustion now, his legs were aching and his knees were beginning to act up again.

Jack couldn't for the life of him realize what could have gone so wrong on this trip, it had been a standard mission to honor their long lived alliance with the Tok'ra, though there had been a few rough patches in the past, they were on relatively good terms these days. Technically, it should just have been SG-1 on this, but the Tok'ra had invited Jack too and even though Jack still was unsure what to think of the buggers, he hadn't passed up on an occasion to travel through the Gate.

But when they'd arrived, their little friendly get-together had been brutally interrupted by some enemy to the Tok'ra, at which point SG-1 and Jack had decided to take their leave, unfortunately the enemy hadn't been that willing to let them leave. Actually, when Jack thought about it, it wasn't too odd, now, was it? Having been a part of SG-1 for seven years, Jack was accustomed to missions not going as planned. This one just happened to be one of those missions.

As they kept running across the forest floor, avoiding the occasional branch along the route, Jack glanced back to try and spot their enemy. Suddenly, something gleamed, reflecting the sun, and Jack knew, without a doubt, that it was a weapon and cried out, loud enough for the others to hear him, "Take cover!"

The six of them dove behind a few trees, managing to get out of the way as a round of several shots were fired in their direction. As the shots stopped, Carter, Teal'c, Mitchell and Jack all fired back with their P-90s.

"We have to get back to the Stargate!" Daniel shouted. "It's our only way of escaping!"

Jack shot down one of their enemies - _Hah! I still got it_! - as he heard Mitchell's voice,"Alright, Jackson's right! We gotta move! Carter, cover fire!"

Carter nodded and fired several rounds while the others got up to run, Jack turned back after a short distance to offer Carter cover fire, giving her a few minutes to catch up to him.

"Carter!" Jack shouted as she reached him, and they sprinted side by side. "Do you have any C-4?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Could you prepare some? We might need it by the Gate!"¨

"Yes, sir!"

The cover of the forest soon began diminishing, the trees coming fewer and fewer, as they came out to the grass covered clearing that surrounded the Gate, Mitchell kneeled in the grass with Teal'c while shouting for Vala and Daniel to get to the DHD and dial home.

Jack and Carter passed Mitchell and Teal'c as Jack called out for Sam to plant the C-4. She immediately kneeled in the grass, placing the explosives in the grass while Jack covered her six.

"Done, sir!" she called and Jack nodded.

"Mitchell!" Jack called out. "Fall back!"

He could see the shadows of the enemies getting closer, Mitchell saw them too and together with Teal'c, ran past Jack and Carter who covered them. Jack could hear the Gate swirl to life behind them and Mitchell's cries for Daniel and Vala to get through.

"Carter, General, let's go!" Mitchell called next.

"You go through, Mitchell! Carter and I'll just stay around long enough to give these nice people a little surprise!" Jack called back as he and Carter began backing towards the Gate.

"Alright, but don't be long!" Mitchell called back, before moving through the Gate with Teal'c. Jack glanced back, he and Carter were still several yards away from the Gate and the enemy was getting closer, firing at them with their weapons.

"Carter! The C-4!" Jack called out as a particular shot got a bit too close to them for his liking.

"Can't, sir! Not yet! We're still too close. If I blow it up now, we'll get caught in the blast too, sir!"

"Well, let's hurry up then. I'd prefer it if we get home in one piece!" Jack called out and glanced back at the Gate, just as the wormhole flickered. Jack frowned, "Carter? What's the Gate doing?"

Jack offered them cover fire as Carter turned back too, it was in that moment that Jack heard the familiar sound of the Gate disconnecting.

"Eh, sir…"

"Ah, for crying out loud!"

Their enemies were now closing in on them, their shots getting closer and closer despite the fact that Jack and Carter had managed to shoot down several of them, the only difference now from before was that Jack and Carter now had nowhere to hide, nowhere to escape, the clearing was void of any objects beside the Gate and Jack heavily doubted that they'd be able to hide behind it.

"Carter, the C-4!"

"But, sir-"

"I don't care, colonel! It's our last chance!"

From the corner of his eye, he saw Carter nod before pressing the button on the small device in her hand. The C-4 exploded and Jack realized that Carter hadn't been kidding when she'd said that they were close. The blast knocked right into everyone on the field, Jack felt himself being thrown backwards from the force of the blast and hitting the ground hard, the wind knocked out of him. He felt his vision darkening.

"Carter…?" he called out but got no response. "…Carter."

Then General Jack O'Neill lost consciousness.

* * *

Something smelled burned. Charred. Jack crunched up his nose, he knew that smell. It was the smell of burnt flesh and it was the only smell his nostrils detected. He groaned as a wave of nausea hit him and a throbbing pain made it self aware in his forehead, he reached up a hand to his forehead and as he looked down at it, he saw blood on his fingertips.

"Damn…," he said hoarsely and then let his hand drop to the ground, allowing himself to mentally check for any other injuries. When he couldn't feel pain anywhere else and tested out that he could move all of his limbs, he tried to remember what had happened. He remembered the C-4 exploding, his enemies dying and that Carter and himself had been thrown back.

Jack opened his eyes wide; _Carter_!

"Carter?" he called out, his voice stronger then before. "Carter!"

When he was met with silence once more, he sat up, leaning on shaking arms. He looked over at the burned hole in the middle of the grassy field and saw the dead bodies of their enemies littered across the makeshift battlefield. At least they'd won, the blast had been strong enough to knock out the last of the bad guys.

Turning to look around, Jack let his hazel eyes search for Carter's form, finally spying her a good few feet away from him, lying motionless and facing away from him.

"Carter," he breathed as he crawled over to her, letting his eyes roam her body for any visible injuries. He felt his heart deflate at her pale skin and mild burn marks, but it was quickly re-pumped as he saw her chest rise and fall with her breaths.

"Carter," he called out again, lifting a hand to her shoulder, shaking it slightly. "Wake up, Carter. Now's not the time for your beauty sleep."

She started at his touch and Jack breathed out in relief to know she'd awaken. Her wide, confused eyes searched for his before her head fell back to the ground again, a look of pain twisting her features.

"G-General?" she asked between shaky breaths.

"Yep, it's me," Jack assured trying to keep his voice light despite his growing worry. Her short breaths were uneven and this bothered him. "How are you doing?"

"Been b-better, sir," she croaked. "I'm c…cold."

Jack pulled off his BDU-jacket and placed it over her body, hoping it would warm her at least a little.

"Better?" Jack asked, trying to smile despite the fact that her breaths were coming shorter. "Relax, Carter. Breath slowly, ok? For me?"

Her eyes locked with his once more, her tongue came out to dampen her cracked, dry lips.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Jack continued, the guilt starting to descend in his heart, if he hadn't pushed her to... Jack forced himself to not finish the thought. "Any broken bones? Am I going to have to splint any legs, reset any bones?"

"N-no, sir," Carter said, a slight smile on her lips, obviously remembering that time in Antartica, so long ago. "I don't… don't thi-think anything's bro… broken, sir. B-but my stomach hurts."

"Stomach?" Jack asked, his frown returning and eyes traveled down her body. Was there anything her clothes was covering? A punctured lung could explain her difficulty breathing, he reminded himself. Maybe a handful broken ribs too…

"Carter," Jack said, his voice lower. "I'm going to have to check your stomach for any wounds, alright?"

Her only response was a nod and Jack dreaded that it was because she was hurting too much to speak. Jack pulled back his jacket from her body and unzipped Carter's before pulling up her shirt to a respectable distance below her breasts. Her stomach was bruised and Jack did his best to avoid flinching at the sight, not wanting his face to betray any feelings.

"I'm gonna have to check for any broken ribs, this might hurt," Jack said, aware that her eyes were following his movements closely. Another nod was his response and Jack placed his hands gently on her stomach to begin his inspection.

"So, Carter," Jack said as she drew a sharp intake of breath as he pressed down atop of one rib. "What do you reckon happened to the ol' Gate?"

"I don't k-know, s-sir… I be-believe there's some-… something wrong w-with Earth's Gate. I don't know wh-what though, si-ir."

"Ah, so there is something you don't know," Jack joked as she gasped in pain again. He quickly finished his prodding and pulled down her shirt gently, and then placed his jacket atop of her again.

"You have a few broken ribs, one might have punctured you lung too, but I can't be sure," Jack said, his eyes looking into hers. Her blue eyes searches his for a second, trying to determine the severity of the situation before she nodded. Jack turned his gaze away, keeping it on his BDU-jacket, all the while feeling Carter's eyes on him. He slowly turned his head back up, meeting her gaze. He saw her gaze travel over his face as if she was trying to map every part of it, as if not wanting to forget any part of him. Dreading the answer, Jack asked in a soft voice, "…What?"

"G-General, I…," Carter began, her uncertainty and fear written plainly in her eyes, her breaths still short. Jack saw something else pass her eyes, something unreadable, before she closed her eyes, breathing out as evenly as she could, "I'm t-tired…"

Another pang of fear hit Jack and he put both his hands on either one of her cheeks, at his touch her eyes shot open in surprise, swiftly connecting with his own. Jack was unsure what to say, he'd never been good with words, especially not in moments like these. There was so much he wanted to say, to reassure her, to reassure himself… but he just couldn't find the words. Instead he let his eyes do all the talking, allowing his true emotions for his former 2IC to shine through, she evidently saw what he was trying to convey as a small smile formed on her lips, her own eyes softening.

"Don't give in," Jack said eventually, noting that his voice was cracking slightly. "They'll figure out how to fix the Gate, even without you there to help them, and they'll be here in no time. No worries."

"N-no… worries," she repeated but as she did, Jack could see her eyes closing slowly, and she mumbled something incoherent. Jack squeezed one hand on her cheek, hoping to keep her conscious.

"Stay with me, Carter."

"C-can't. T-tired," was her short response.

"Yes, you can!" Jack said, more forcefully then he'd intended. "Don't you leave me. Don't you dare."

"S-sorry… Need sle-sleep."

"Not yet, Carter," Jack said, aware that he was almost begging for her to stay with him. "I need you to stay awake for me right now. That's an order. Do you hear me?"

"H-hear you," she said distantly, her words slurring a bit and her eyes were still closed.

"Carter?" Jack asked, his voice quivering again as his thumb stroked her cheek.

"T-tired," she whispered. "L-love you."

Jack's heart stopped beating for a second, "What?"

Her head lulled to the side and she remained motionless, Jack's thumb stroked her cheek again while his other shaking hand searched for a pulse on her neck.

"Carter? Wake up, Carter," still no response. "Come on, Sam, wake up! _Sam_!"

* * *

Jack sat leaned back in an uncomfortable chair in the SGC's infirmary, his eyes intently staring at the bed where a certain blond-haired colonel lay, still unconscious. Jack considered himself lucky, an hour after Sam had fallen unconscious, the Gate had swirled alive and SG-1 had stepped through, there had been few greetings as they'd quickly gotten Sam back and in to the capable hands of the doctors at the SGC.

Jack drew a shaking breath, he'd come real close to losing her this day, dr. Lam had told him Sam had flat lined for a few startling minutes before they'd managed to get her back. Dr. Lam had assured him though that Sam would be fine, she just needed her rest. After having heard that, Jack had settled into the chair closest to her bed, not having left her side once in the past five hours, and he wasn't planning on leaving any time soon either.

The others of SG-1 had all come too, to see how their friend was doing, but they had other work to do and so they'd left Jack alone with her. Jack figured that was the best thing about someone close to retirement, he only had to worry about a bunch of paperwork, all which was coming to a close within a week. He was soon going to be a retired man again, and this time he'd remain in retirement.

Jack and Sam had a silent agreement that they'd never spoken about, when he retired they'd finally get their happily ever after, they'd finally get a chance to be together as Sam and Jack, not 'Carter' and 'sir'. They were so close now and Jack still had difficulty believing that he'd almost lost her forever, before happily ever after had a chance to begin.

"Hey…," a soft voice broke through his reverie and Jack lifted his head, his eyes meeting tired blue ones.

"Hey," he smiled back. "How are you doing?"

"Been better," Sam croaked, but smiled at him. "You?"

"I'm fine. Now," Jack began. "if you're wondering, you're safe and sound in the SGC. Believe it or not, they actually did manage to figure out their Gate-problem without you."

"What was wrong?"

"You thought I actually listened to their technobabble?" Jack asked and was rewarded by a chuckle.

Sam smiled at Jack and Jack smiled back, thankful to see that smile again.

"I'm really glad you're okay," he said then, echoing words she'd once told him after dr. Frasier's death.

"Me too," Sam whispered. Jack looked around for any sneaking nurses and then moved his chair closer to her bed, lifting his hand to cover hers but then let it drop to the covers next to her hand on the bed.

"So, you're going to be left out of the loop for awhile, no more _'gating'_ for you in awhile, missy, you've been assigned to rest."

"Aw, do I have to?" Sam asked with one of the cutest pouts Jack had ever seen.

"Oh, yes, you do. You need to recover. And it's going to be a slow healing process too," Jack said, trying to keep the smile from his face.

Sam frowned back at him, "What? I've been through worse, I'll be back in the game within a few weeks."

"No," Jack shook his head. "I think you need to rest for at least a month, this kind of injury needs the proper treatment. You know what you need? You need to get away from all the stress here, you need to go somewhere completely… stress free. Preferably by a lake, strictly for relaxing purposes, of course."

Sam's frown disappeared, and in it's place a knowing look was beginning to descend. Playing along, she asked, "Oh? And I suppose you know of a good place?"

"I might know of a few," Jack shrugged innocently, his smile now evident on his face too. "There's one place in particular I'm thinking of though."

"_Oh_?"

"Yes, see… there's this cabin up in Minnesota, has got a lovely pond of fish and everything."

"Fish? I do love fishing, sir."

"Well then, great!" Jack said. "It's settled then. You'll relax in the cabin."

"…Alone, sir?"

"Sure," Jack smiled. "Unless, of course, you'd want company?"

"I wouldn't say no to that…"

"Well then, I'll ask Daniel and Vala to join you for awhile, though I'm sure they won't be too social with you, they just can't seem to stop making eyes at each-"

"Sir," Sam interrupted.

"Jack," Jack corrected and Sam tilted her head slightly.

"_Jack_," she corrected herself. "I don't think I want Daniel and Vala up in Minnesota."

"Oh?" Jack asked. "And why's that, Sam?"

Sam signed for him to lean closer before whispering, "They don't understand the art of fishing."

Jack chuckled and wasn't surprised as Sam's hand came to rest above his on top of the covers, though he was pleased.

"Well, we can't have that," Jack said. "You'll need someone else up there then, someone with a lot of free time on their hands who'll be able to serve your every need…"

"Thinking of anyone in particular?"

"Well, I suppose… _I_ could always do it," Jack shrugged again, stroking his thumb across her knuckles. "That is, if you'll have me?"

Sam smiled in response, "You know I will."

"Good," Jack said, looking down at their joined hands and leaned back slightly in his chair to be more comfortable. "It's a plan then?"

"Yes, it's a plan, s-… Jack."

"Oh, and, Sam?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"Love you too."

* * *

_A/N: For the sake of fluff, there you have chapter 1!_

_As this is going to be a story filled with One Shots of different kinds, and the fact that I don't have a particular journey for this story to take, I suppose I might be able to take some requests..._

_Please review and let me know what you thought about this! :)._


	2. Sleepless

_Thank you to all you sweet and wonderful reviewers!_

_This one shot: A restless Jack can't find sleep and so decides to bug Carter. This is meant as a lighter fic, no strains attached so to say. I had a blast writing this, it's always fun to write Jack-humor._

_Spoilers: None._

_Characters: Jack, Sam_

* * *

**2: Sleepless**

Jack couldn't sleep, it was a fact. He'd tried sleeping on his side, on his back, even on his stomach… but nothing had helped. He still lay awake and he didn't dare look at his watch because he didn't want to know how early in the morning it was.

He sighed loudly and turned on his side in his sleeping bag again. He wasn't tired actually, that might have been part of the problem. Or, rather, he was _too _tired. Either way, Jack was sure he wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

Further away in the dark room, Jack could hear Daniel's endless snores and wasn't sure how Carter could sleep through that sound, or how Teal'c could kel'no'reem, it must be bugging Junior to hear the endless rumble, Jack was surprised that Junior hadn't jumped out to bite Daniel yet. _That_, Jack decided, _would be something_, as images of a flailing Daniel with a symbiote hanging from the tip of his nose filled his mind.

Jack cracked one eye open and looked down at Carter who lay in her sleeping bag below the bed Jack lay in.

See, now, that was another problem for Jack during this offworld trip. The inhabitants of the planet had made it a point of treating Jack as a leader because he lead SG-1, he'd been given a luxurious wide bed for the night and when he'd argued their decision, they'd almost lost their temper at him. Daniel, ever the diplomat, had stepped in and had assured them that Jack wasn't trying to insult their people or their ways by calling the bed 'a mountain of undignified fluff'. In truth though, it _was _a mountain of undignified fluff, or, at least, Jack thought it resembled one if ever he saw one.

At least the aliens hadn't been insulted when he'd insisted to still sleep in his sleeping bag on the bed, something which he'd said just out of stubbornness. In truth, he kind of regretted it now, with the extra fluff beneath him it was all too… _fluffy _for his taste. It felt like lying on a cloud and for some people that might be comfortable, but not for Jack. No, Jack would have much rather preferred the hard floor over the bed any given day.

Now, as he lay watching his 2IC, an evil plan formed in his head. He sneaked his hand down to his army boot that stood below his bed, took his aim and swung it at Carter. It hit her stomach and she immediately flew into a sitting position, half asleep, half prepared for a Goa'uld surprise attack.

"Oh, Carter," Jack whispered. "Good, you're up too."

"Sir?" she asked, her short hair tousled adorably around her head.

_Get your head out of the gutter, boy!_

"Eh, yeah, Carter. It's me," Jack agreed.

"Is something wrong, sir?" she asked, her voice laced heavily with sleep as she slid down into her sleeping bag, snuggling in comfortably before turning on her side to face him.

"Wrong? No, why do you ask that, Carter?" Jack asked innocently.

Even though it wasn't really light enough to see, Jack was sure she was glaring at him through the dark.

"Because you just threw your shoe at me, sir."

"Who - _me_? Never!"

"Sure," Sam responded sarcastically and Jack smiled down at her.

Daniel whimpered somewhere further away and Jack and Carter froze, hoping that their conversation hadn't woken Daniel. The whimper ended and the snoring began again.

"Sir, I think we should go to sleep again, I think our conversation is bothering Daniel's sleep."

"Nah…," Jack whispered, unwilling to stop their conversation. "It's fine. He can't hear us, he's miles away in Daniel-land."

"Sir…"

"Fine… how about this," Jack began but haltered, he wasn't sure he should continue, considering his suggestion was far from professional.

"How about what, sir?"

"I'm just suggesting here, Carter. But how about you climb up here? There's plenty of room in this bed, if we lie on different ends of the bed, we'd hardly see each other because of the distance. What do you say?"

"…I… don't know if it's such a good idea, sir."

"Oh, come on, Carter. I just want to talk. Besides, that way we won't have to worry about accidentally waking Daniel."

"Daniel sleeps like a log, sir, you know that. And when have you ever _accidentally _woken Daniel?"

"I promise, Carter, strictly accidental. Honest!"

"Like you _accidentally _threw your shoe at me, colonel?"

"_Dropped_, Carter. Completely different."

"Sure it is, sir."

"I mean it, Carter," Jack whispered a bit louder. "I'd never wake you without a purpose."

"Oh, I'm not saying you would either," Carter agreed. "I'm just saying that you have a nasty habit of waking us early whenever you can't sleep offworld."

"I do not," Jack argued, but when thinking about it… "Alright, maybe I do."

"See."

"Oh, come on, Carter. It's just for now, just an hour or so. I'm sure you can't stand my presence much longer anyway, and when you grow tired of me you just climb right down to that uncomfortable sleeping bag of yours. It's like sleeping on a cloud up here, Carter."

"Actually, sir, sleeping on a cloud wouldn't feel like that because it's mostly water-"

"Ah, ah!" Jack warned. "No."

The room fell silent a few seconds, and Jack felt his stomach tighten by every excruciating second that passed.

"Carter?" he asked finally. "You awake?"

His questions were followed by the ruffling of a sleeping bag and a thin, long figure silently crossing the room to his bed. Surprised that she actually had taken him up on his offer, he lay still.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well - what?"

"Aren't you going to move over? Give me any room?" she asked.

"Oh!" Jack breathed. "Sure."

He hesitated a second before moving himself and his sleeping bag to one side of the bed while Carter slipped under the covers on the other side. He felt the tension rise in the room and was aware of a tiny voice in the back of his head cheering the victory of having - _finally _- ended up in the same bed as Carter.

Forcing the voice to quiet down, Jack cleared his throat, "So… comfy?"

"Yes," she responded shortly and Jack knew she was aware of the situation just as he was.

"Me too," Jack said, for lack of anything better that wouldn't somehow land him in the gutter again.

"Sir…," Carter whispered, looking up at the ceiling.

"…What?" Jack asked softly.

"This wasn't such a good idea, was it? I mean, it's not-"

"Do you remember," Jack said hurriedly, not wanting her to leave just yet. "when Daniel got that dog-like entity on his tail on PX4-900? Remember how it followed Daniel wherever he went?"

"Yeah," Carter said with a nod. "I remember."

"And remember how scared Dannyboy was?"

Carter chuckled lightly at the memory, "I remember him running in mad circles around Teal'c with the animal running after him. And then how he tried to climb onto Teal'c's back to try and lure the animal that he'd disappeared."

"Yeah, I don't think T was too pleased about that," Jack smirked.

"Neither do I, sir," Carter answered, turning on her side to face Jack. Jack glanced at her with a gentle smile.

"Remember when it got tired of Daniel and went after you, major?" Jack asked.

Carter groaned lightly in remembrance and buried her head in the pillow, "Don't remind me of _that_."

"Hey, it's not my fault that my brain thought that now was a good time to remind me of those good times."

"Yeah, well… it was all fun until it went after me."

"It was just a dog, Carter."

"Oh, it was not!" Carter argued. "It had huge teeth, and did you see it's claws? It could have easily torn me to pieces."

"Yeah, well, good thing then that you've got a knight in shining armor."

"Thanks for that by the way," Carter smiled. "It's lucky that it was as stupid as it looked. When you let me climb onto your back it really did fool the animal to thinking I had disappeared."

"Oh, sure, you say that now. But don't think that I'm not on to you," Jack said, waving his finger close to her face. Her breath tickled his finger and he quickly pulled his hand back, mentally saving the feeling.

"On to me, sir?"

"Yeah, you were jumping at the chance to get a piggyback ride from me."

"Oh, really? And how do you know this?"

"Teal'c ratted you out," Jack deadpanned.

Carter tried to hide her laughter, flashing him her trademark Carter-grin. His eyes lingered at her lips a second longer, also mentally saving that image, before returning his gaze to her eyes. She yawned then and Jack knew she was tired.

"Sleepyhead," Jack teased. "I'm boring you to sleep, aren't I?"

"Well, there's a first for everything. Usually, it's the other way around, isn't it, sir?" Carter asked covering another yawn, reminded of the numerous occasions the colonel had faked sleep when she was talking technological stuff.

"Sleep, Carter," Jack whispered.

She looked at him once more before nodding and snuggling closer into the pillow. Jack watched as her breathing evened out and tried to repress a yawn of his own. A voice inside of him told him to climb off the bed and take Carter's sleeping bag and let her have the bed, but another part of him wanted to remain right where he was.

What would one night in the same bed do? They were just sleeping after all and it wasn't as if Daniel or Teal'c would tell anyone if they found out, besides, Jack had always been an early camper, he'd probably wake before anyone else and be able to leave the bed without anyone ever needing to know. This was something that had been just for him and Carter, a memory of a small moment that would last him a long time.

With a final glance at Carter, Jack closed his eyes and finally sleep carried him away into Jack-land, where the grass was always green and there was plenty of Carters to go around.

* * *

_A/N: Still doesn't really have a plan for this, I'll write as stuff comes along. I have a few one shots planned, but they're mostly in my head. I have a 'obviously married' fic, a Felger induced fic... Etc._

_I'm also still taking requests, if you have any._

_Until next time! Enjoy life and I hope you enjoyed this! :D._


	3. Vacation Time

_A/N: And here we have another one shot, inspired by... the summer! I went swimming today, and I tell you, I'm like a fish out of water at times. When I was a kid I wanted to be Ariel, I wanted to be a mermaid and just be able to swim anywhere I wanted. To tell you a secret, I still do. I still want that, take about liberation!_

_Spoilers: Eh, no. Not really. But there's definitely an established relationship between our happy couple, presumably since Threads. _

_Summary: While on a vacation, Jack suggests taking Sam swimming. Read what happens as the happy couple go. Written for Ship Day on GateWorld. Ship Day is July 28. If you want to join the fun, head over to our happy Sam Jack Family on GW, we have cookies and some great S/J-shippyness! :D._

_This is pure fluff, meant to entertain. I wanted to give Sam and Jack a fic where they didn't have to worry about angst and just be themselves. I wanted them to be happy and just like any other couple out there, they deserve some time off too, you know. :). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one shot, especially since I loved writing it! :D._

_Hugs to the people! Good night, good read!_

* * *

**3. Vacation time**

Sam's feet were killing her after almost thirty minutes of constant climbing across the sharp rocks. Sure, she wore shoes, but _beach _shoes, far from the usual combat boots she wore for offworld travel, meaning her feet were taking a heavier beating then a Jaffa at boot camp. When Jack had proposed they go swimming during their little vacation, Sam hadn't exactly expected a long hike across the mountains with Jack secretly leading the way.

She'd asked him where they were going continuously, even trying to sneak the question in with other topics, but he'd just smirked and kept walking every time, pretending he hadn't heard.

In truth, his silence kind of bugged her, but at the same time she was happy to see him so relaxed, so far away from the stress and dress blues of Washington. This vacation idea of his had been a great one, Sam admitted, cause it helped both of them relax and leave work behind, letting them be just Sam and Jack.

Sam stopped momentarily and looked up at her hubby, taking in his appearance under the sun's warm rays. His hair gleamed like the finest silver in various tones and she felt an urge to ruffle it, but settled for watching instead. Jack wore a simple green t-shirt and shorts, an appropriate attire for the beach, or wherever they were heading.

Of course, Jack being Jack, he wore his old sunglasses from the good old days of SG-1, Sam was sure those shades had been with Jack his entire eight years at the SGC. She'd asked him once why he was practically glued to them at times and he'd responded sincerely that it was a nostalgic thing, a way to keep hold of his old memories of being colonel O'Neill, leader of SG-1.

During the three years since Jack had been promoted and moved to Washington, he'd also gained a few pounds. Not that Sam was complaining, the weight did little against his fine looks. In fact, Sam thought it suited him just fine.

"When you're done staring, Carter, would you mind joining me here?" Jack asked, bringing Sam out of her silent ponderings. Jack stood a few yards away, near the edge of a cliff, and watched her with a smile. She wished she could have seen his eyes behind those shades but knew it didn't matter, the smile told her he'd been aware of her blatant staring for awhile.

Sam rarely blushed around him these days, in the beginning of their relationship he'd been able to bring a blush to her cheeks with just one of his meaningful looks, but now she found herself trying to hide one. With confident steps she stepped forward, taking his offered hand and climbing up next to him on the cliff.

Jack flashed her a final smile before turning his gaze down, Sam followed his gaze and gasped. It was obviously the response Jack had wanted as she heard him say, his voice laced with amusement, "I gather you like it then?"

"Oh, Jack…," Sam began as she looked at the view. A few yards below them lay a stone plateau, smooth and clear from any jagged rocks. Beyond that was the ocean, it gleamed in the sun as if wanting to invite them to jump in and cool themselves after their hike.

"It's beautiful."

"It is," Jack agreed and Sam could see him nod from the corner of her eye.

She slowly turned to him and he met her gaze behind his shades, "How did you find this place, Jack?"

"Ah, no, Sam," Jack smirked. "A man's got to have a few secrets from his wife, you know. Now, come on, I don't know about you, but I'd like to go for a swim…"

* * *

Sam floated on the surface of the water, wearing her new two piece bathing suit that Jack had bought her for the vacation. Usually when Jack bought clothes for her there was usually something wrong with it; like the size, the fit or just plainly not her taste. But this black bikini was just right, it wasn't showing off too much skin, like all those pictures she'd seen in Vala's magazines, and it actually fit her. Of course, when she'd first showed Jack how it fit, she hadn't kept it on for long…

Sam smiled at the memory and closed her eyes against the sun, letting it warm her while the water cooled her at the same time. There was something about the summer that just seemed right. Out here, with nobody else around, it was so peaceful. They didn't have to be afraid of anything, no Goa'ulds, no replicators, no nothing. They could truly just relax and be themselves. And it felt good. Sam sighed contently and briefly wondered where Jack was, he was probably swimming somewhere near by. Though he was pretty quiet, for being Jack that is.

She didn't have to wonder long however, as a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around her, one arm behind her back and the other under her knees, and swung her into the air. She was momentarily lifted from the water and she threw her arms around Jack's neck in surprise as he held on to her. Only a second later the water hugged most of her body again, but Jack didn't let go of her, still holding on to her bridal style.

"What are you doing, Jack?" Sam smiled up at him, reaching up a hand to his dripping hair to push a few strands from his face.

"What, can't a man have some fun?" Jack asked and changed his grip to hold her more comfortably in his arms. Sam was aware that the water wasn't too deep here, meaning Jack was standing on the bottom and somehow knowing that he wasn't carrying her entire weight felt relieving to Sam, she was aware that his back had been troubling him lately and wanted him to keep from straining it.

"You think this is fun?" Sam asked.

"You don't?" Jack smiled, his eyes sparkling at her warmly and Sam felt her insides fluttering. It had been several years but that part never stopped, he could always turn her in to a pile of mush, nothing which bothered her.

"Well, I don't know," Sam said jokingly, watching his expression closely. "I mean, there's no naquadah generator near by, and I don't have my laptop…"

"Oh, you, little…," Jack smirked before closing the distance between their faces and giving her a wet kiss. When he pulled back, he rightly remarked, "You taste like salt."

"So do you."

Jack's smile remained on his face and Sam couldn't help but be pulled along in his joy, smiling just as brightly back at him. Now, if Sam hadn't known him as well as she did, she wouldn't have noticed the slight change in his features, but she did. It still wasn't enough to prepare her for what was to come though. Without warning, Jack let go of her.

She wasn't far above the surface, but not having been prepared, Sam went under, swallowing half the ocean as she did. A pair of strong hands found her waist and helped pull her into standing position. Sam was faintly aware of Jack's amused laughter as she coughed the salty water from her mouth. One of Jack's calloused hands gently stroked her long hair from her face, she was sure she looked a mess, but it didn't seem to bother him.

His other hand, Sam realized, was still firmly planted on her waist and pulling her closer to his body, until they stood flushed against each other. Sam's eyes dropped to his lips and seeing the unspoken invitation, Jack kissed her again. This time the kiss lasted longer and definitely got more heated then the last one, before both broke off for oxygen.

"Still don't think it's fun?" Jack asked jokingly.

"Oh, it's definitely fun," Sam said breathlessly, wrapping both her arms around his neck.

"You know," Jack said, his voice husky, and wiggling his eyebrows. "I've never done it in the water."

"Jack!" Sam cried out, swatting his arms before letting him kiss her passionately again.

Yup, this vacation was definitely a good idea…


	4. Home or Away

_A/N: Sp, I got in the mood for some fluff, sue me. I really don't know what brought this on, I just had to write it. _

_This one shot is set in an Alternate Universe, somewhere around season 8. Jack is a General which means that Sam is probably not a Major (regulations and all that). And they have a three year-old son.  
Sam and Jack are preparing for a charity dinner, something which Jack doesn't want to attend. Can he make Sam change her mind about going and instead stay at home, with their family?_

_Characters: Sam, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, Jake_

_Spoilers: None._

_Season: 8-ish._

_I hope you like this little family fic I offer you! :). Hugs to all!_

* * *

**Home or Away**

"Jack? Are you ready?" Sam turned from the mirror in their bathroom to watch the empty doorway. _Where was that man?_ "Jack, we're going to be late!"

A low, grumbling voice carried over the silence from somewhere beyond her line of sight, "Yeah, yeah. I know."

Sam turned back to the mirror and applied the finishing touches to her makeup. For the night in question she'd dared to put on a bit more then usual. Normally she didn't use too much; she'd never been crazy about it like some other women she knew. She figured she was a bit like a tomboy in that aspect; as little makeup as possible fitted her just fine.

Nonetheless, even though she wasn't uneducated on the subject; she was aware how to accentuate her features with a gentle touch of blush, or a light stroke of the lipstick.

Taking a last scrutinizing look at her own reflection in the mirror, Sam nodded to herself. She didn't look half-bad, if she could say so herself.

Her shoulder-length hair cascaded in curls around her neck, ending gracefully just above the neckline of her soft, blue dress. The hairstyle itself framed her face and added to the effect of the light makeup.

She heard dull footsteps coming closer to the bathroom and then silenced. She knew Jack was standing behind her in the open doorway, waiting for her to turn around and acknowledge him. She smiled at the mental image of Jack in his tux, something she would never tire of seeing.

Slowly she turned around but upon seeing him, her smile faded. Jack wasn't wearing his tux; instead he was wearing a casual, very familiar, black t-shirt.

Sam sighed gently, looking down at the print on the shirt, "That's just wrong on so many levels."

Jack gave her one of his most innocent looks and followed her line of sight. The white letters spelling out " B A B Y " stretched across his stomach.

"What?" Jack turned his gaze back to his fair-haired wife. "It's comfy."

Sam did her best effort to stop from rolling her eyes in mock frustration and instead settled on leaning her weight on one of her hips, slowly crossing her arms across her chest.

"You know, we're never going to get to this charity dinner unless you hurry up."

"I know," Jack nodded, still as innocent as ever, and leaned against the doorway, mimicking her pose. Sam waited for him to turn around and change, but he just stayed in his place. His smile kept growing as he watched her.

"Aren't you going to change?" Sam asked finally, unable to keep her own grin away.

Jack tilted his head to the side, "Do you have any idea how beautiful you look tonight?"

Sam felt her cheeks flush but tried hard not to let him notice, she couldn't let him win this argument that easily, "You're changing the subject, Jack. _Please, _go change."

Jack did a mock salute and said, "Yes, ma'am," before quickly exiting the bathroom again.

Sam chuckled as she shook her head, the curls following the small movements. She stopped as a thought struck her and hurried over to the doorway. In their bedroom Jack had crossed to the other side and opened their large closet to rummage for his tux jacket.

"You're not going to wear that shirt under your tux, are you?"

Jack stopped rummaging for a few seconds and looked thoughtful, "I might…"

"_Jack_."

Jack turned to watch her, a new gleam in his eyes, "Samantha…"

Sam shook her head slowly, she knew _that_ look. Slowly he circulated their bed and came closer to her but she quickly withdrew further into the bathroom. He followed. Suddenly, there was nowhere to go. Sam bumped into the cold wall and his hands came to rest on either side of her, like a predator cornering his prey. She was stuck.

"Jack… we don't have time for this."

"Oh, I don't know, Carter. I think we can make time…" Jack's deep, brown eyes glowed with desire as he leaned closer. Sam's heart sped up as she tried keeping her thoughts at least somewhat coherent.

"What about Jake?" Sam asked as his lips hovered a few millimetres from hers.

"Geez, Carter," Jack didn't move and his breath warmed her lips. "I wasn't going to go that far, just… you know…"

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Sam couldn't help the undignified snort that escaped her, gently she slapped his shoulder.

"Be serious, Jack. For once," Sam moved to push him away but he gently caught her wrist in one of his calloused hand.

"What for? Being serious hasn't helped me this far? Let's be honest, they didn't promote me for being serious," Jack's thumb gently stroked her bare skin; each stroke seemed to prevent Sam's ability to think. "Sam… do we have to go?"

"Well, you got a personal invitation by General Graham himself for this event. So, yes. We do."

Jack groaned and moved his body closer to hers, "But I've never had to attend one of these dinners in the past."

"Yes, you've always been good at dodging the invitations," Sam said with a smirk as she rested her other arm around his shoulders, tugging him closer. "Hammond told me that when you were promoted. Besides, now that you are a General, you're kind of supposed to attend these things."

"Uh-uh. No, I don't. This wasn't in the job criteria. If it had been, I wouldn't have taken the job," Jack shook his head stubbornly. "You know, I could have dodged this one too, if Graham hadn't caught me off guard that day."

"Sure, you could have," Sam mumbled, she couldn't really find the right words to express herself as his hand stroked it's way up her arm.

"I mean it, Carter," Jack guaranteed, momentarily pausing his strokes. Sam wished he hadn't. "I could have thought of some great plan to make us get out of this one too, we could have gotten another night at home. Just you, me and Jake."

Sam knew Jack was pulling out all the party tricks for this; a promise of a quiet night at home with her family was something Sam always looked forward to.

"As nice as that sounds," Sam said. "we've already accepted. Besides, Daniel and Teal'c are babysitting Jake and he's really looking forward to it."

"But these events are so _boring_."

"Stop complaining and put on your tux."

"I'd rather take it off… if you catch my drift," Jack wiggled his eyebrows again and moved closer.

Sam shook her head, "Oh, I do… but we don't have time for that."

Jack watched her a few seconds before pulling back with a resigned sigh; Sam knew it was just for show. Quietly, he muttered, "Spoilsport."

"Oh, yes, _I'm_ the spoilsport here," Sam said sarcastically. "You're not even going to try and have a good time tonight, are you?"

"I might!" Jack said defiantly, just like a little kid. "I'm just saying it would be a lot more fun if there was some… action at this dinner."

"Yes, we'll be lucky if Ba'al and a fleet of Jaffa underlings attack the charity dinner tonight."

Jack's grin grew wide again, "Now, _that_ I would call a party!"

Sam kissed her husband gently and then tried shooing him from the bathroom, "Well, unless we arrive at the dinner, we won't know if it will happen or not. So you better dress quickly, Jack."

Jack whirled around on her and pulled her close to him, kissing her soundly on the lips. When he released her, Sam wasn't sure what to say or do. All thoughts had collectively decided to abandon her with that kiss, not that she was complaining.

"I won't be long."

Then he was gone and Sam found herself alone again in the bathroom. Dully, she nodded to her reflection, which immediately nodded back.

* * *

"Jack?" Sam asked from her position on the bed. "Is this your interpretation of quick?"

"It's been like what, two minutes?"

"Fifteen, Jack. Daniel and Teal'c are gonna be here any second now," Sam argued and watched as Jack finally finished dressing. Sam took in his appearance from top to toe. Yup, even after eight years he still looked as yummy as ever.

"So, are you done staring at me or can we leave?"

"I'm done. Let's go say goodbye to Jake," Sam stood from their bed. "Speaking of whom, where is our little guy?"

Jack shrugged silently. Together they walked over to and descended the steps. Walking into the living room, dimly lit from above, they were met with an empty room.

"Jake?" Sam called out. "Are you there?"

Further down the hall, from within his room came the response, "No. I'm not there."

Sam frowned in confusion and turned to Jack, who grinned widely back at her.

"I gotta hand it to the kid; he's got some indisputable logic there."

Sam sighed, "Yeah, wonders who he gets it from…"

"Hey, don't ask me. I'm not the brains in this family," Jack smirked just as the doorbell rang. "You wanna take the door or Jake?"

"Jake, you let the guys in and we'll be right there."

Sam walked over to her son's door and knocked gently before opening it. On the floor in the middle of the room sat Jake with a big book filled with pictures and smiling faces. Upon noticing his mum's presence he turned his big doe eyes up to her, the innocently blue eyes sparkled in delight.

"Uncle Danny and uncle Teal'c just arrived," she didn't have to say anymore as the happy three year-old jumped from the floor and over to his mum. Sam lifted him up and carried him into the living room where Jack stood, now with Daniel and Teal'c by his side. All three men turned to watch Sam and Jake as they entered.

"Uncle Danny, Uncle Teal'c!" Jake shrieked from Sam's arms, practically throwing himself forward to get to Teal'c. The Jaffa gently took Jake from Sam and smiled warmly down at him.

"Hello, young Jacob O'Neill," Teal'c said, "how are you doing this evening?"

"Fine," Jake smiled.

"Teal'c and I bought a few games for you, Jake," Daniel said and pointed to the paper bag in his right hand. "I don't know about you, but I'm tired of Teal'c always winning."

"I do not always win, Daniel Jackson. Jacob O'Neill has won just as often as I have," Teal'c winked down at the young kid. "It is merely you who have yet to win a game."

"Yeah, yeah," Daniel muttered and threw a teasing glare at Teal'c.

"Daniel, you didn't have to buy any games," Sam said as she stepped up to her husband.

"Oh, we know. Can't we spoil him just a bit?" Daniel asked, smiling sheepishly. "Besides, I like playing those games."

"Well, if you're happy…," Jack grinned and turned back to his wife. "Speaking of which, I know of a General who might not be happy unless we arrive."

"Oh, yeah, we should probably go," Sam kissed Jake's cheek. "You be good to Uncle Teal'c and Uncle Daniel now, Jake. Behave."

"You heard your mother, Jake," Jack ruffled Jake's hair and the young kid giggled. Jack's eyes sparkled with joy before pulling his gaze away from his son to look at Daniel. "He has to be in bed by-"

"- eight o'clock. Latest. We know, Jack," Daniel assured him. "Now, go. Have fun."

Jack gave the archaeologist a pointed glance, "Formal dinners aren't what I'd call fun, Dannyboy."

Giving their friends a final goodbye, Sam and Jack threw on their coats and walked out of the door. Just before Jack closed it, the sound of Jake's shrill laughter reached them. A pained look crossed between Jack and Sam as they hovered in the doorway, neither quite ready to leave.

"I bet Teal'c is giving him a piggy back ride," Jack suggested.

Sam nodded distantly, "…or Daniel's tickling him."

Jack placed a hand on Sam's coat-covered arm, "You haven't changed your mind about going, have you?"

Sam heard the hopeful tone to his voice and had to admit that staying home was starting to sound more and more fun, "Well…"

"Well, what?" Jack's voice was definitely hopeful.

"Kids _can_ get sick awfully quick, you know," Sam suggested. "Especially this time of year."

Jack's eyes widened, "Samantha Carter, I cannot believe what I'm hearing. Are you suggesting we _lie_ to an Air Force General?"

"…Oh, shut up," Sam mumbled and looked down.

Jack placed a hand under her chin and gently tilted her head up. His eyes were warm and filled with love as they gazed into hers before descending to her lips. Jack leaned forward and kissed her just as tenderly as he'd gazed at her. Pulling back slightly, he whispered, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Sam whispered back. "Now, come on. Let's go inside, to our family."

* * *


	5. Food For The Heart

**Food For The Heart**

That Samantha Carter could do virtually anything she put her mind to was a dead given for Jack O'Neill, but somehow he had a hard time seeing her as a domestic goddess.

Which was also the reason for his scepticism when she'd invited him, Teal'c, Dr. Frasier and Jonas over for dinner on a Friday night to, Jack figured, try and make Jonas feel more at home in the team, and also give Janet a chance to catch up with them all. The loss of Daniel had affected the teammates' response to their newest member, and even though they'd gotten past that first, awkward stage, Jonas still had yet to be fully integrated with the team.

A nice, laidback dinner at home seemed a good idea to improve their friendship and have a good time together, as a family.

Unless you counted the fact that Samantha Carter, most probably, couldn't cook. At all. Jack based this assumption on many team nights, which never once had taken place around her dinner table. In fact, during all the years Jack had known her, he had never seen her cook anything besides the military MRE's offworld.

The fact that she was an obstinate workaholic who rarely actually took the time to go home at night also didn't work in her favour.

Combine all these factors together and you have the answer as to why Jack was standing outside his 2IC's lovely, little house a little earlier then was expected of him. If there was anything he knew about Carter it was that she wanted to give a good impression at everything she did. A burned dinner setting off alarms and disturbing the entire neighbourhood wouldn't give a good impression, and so Jack had figured he could lend a hand.

Jack brushed away an imaginary crease in his leather jacket, all the while ignoring the tiny voice in his head saying he was doing it to try and look good for the woman inside the house, and then rapped his knuckles quickly against the front door.

A minute passed by silently and Jack felt his heart beat faster in his chest. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. After all, what could he possible bring to a dinner? He wasn't much of a domestic god himself, if one be frank. Having decided that this definitely wasn't a good idea, Jack turned from the door.

He hadn't gotten further then turning away when the door opened and Samantha Carter, in all her glory, stood before him.

"Colonel?" her voice sounded surprised, which wasn't surprising in itself seeing as Jack hadn't really planned to pop up unannounced either.

Jack collected himself and turned around to greet her with a smile. She looked adorable in loose-fitting pants and a simple white tee. He liked it much better than the standard military BDU's, for sure. Not that he'd actually just taken a second to compare the outfits, that wasn't something Colonel Jack O'Neill did. …Right.

"Hey, Carter," he greeted finally.

"What are you doing here, sir?" she asked, her blue eyes taking in his appearance, before settling on watching his brown ones.

"I do believe I was invited for dinner, Carter," Jack said lamely, hoping to cover his own nervousness with a lame ass joke. It had the wanted effect of a smile from the Major.

He could see in her eyes that she was trying to figure out what he was doing there a little bit early-

"Sir, the dinner's at 19:00 hours. That's four hours from now."

Okay, so maybe more then a 'little bit'.

Jack cleared his throat and shrugged at the same time, it wasn't often he didn't have an answer, but this proved to be one of those scarce times. When she kept on watching him with those blue, expectant eyes, Jack was forced to think of something to say anyway.

Remembering his original agenda, Jack managed, "I thought you could use some help."

A slim eyebrow raised to meet her hairline as the amusement faded from her face. Jack realized he'd probably just offended Samantha, the woman, by saying that one simple sentence and wished to every God, and Ascended, that he could unsay it as to not to provoke the wrath of Carter, the warrior. Apparently all deities were too busy on other matters at this hour, for he had no such luck. The words were out, and now he'd have to face the consequences.

"You thought I could use 'some help'?" she asked, her voice pitched higher then usual, a dead give away she was getting mad at him.

"…Maybe?" he asked lamely.

For several excruciating minutes, for Jack, she watched him closely and didn't say a word. At last, she opened her door wider and waved an arm for him to enter. Jack remained on her doorstep, hesitantly watching her for any signs of oncoming blows or punches heading his way.

"You might as well come in," she said, the smile returning to her eyes. "You're not gonna be much help out there."

Jack jumped into action, crossing over her threshold and shutting the pale door behind him. The narrow hall fell into silence and Jack, who'd never been a fan of awkward situations like these, shrugged off his jacket and asked, "Where do I hang this?"

Carter seemed to have caught on to the growing awkwardness as well, but seeing him ignore it, she followed his example.

"Here, I'll take it," she said and gently took the leather jacket from his arms and hung it up on the coat rack next to Jack that he had somehow completely missed.

Before the silence could press down on either of them, Carter whirled on him. The tiny smirk starting to grow at the corner of her lips had Jack on the guard. He'd known she wouldn't let his reckless comment pass this easily.

"So," Carter began. "First you come here early, showing up empty handed one might add, and then you take shots at the host's cooking abilities too."

"Hey! That's not true! I brought beer!"

Blue eyes glanced down and her smile widened considerably, "Yes, I can see that."

Jack followed her line of sight and looked down at his own hands, only to realize that they were, in fact, very beerless. In between the nervousness from arriving early to walking up to her door, he must have forgotten the six-pack in his truck.

"Eh… it's out in the truck," he explained. "I'll bring it in."

"No," a hand on his arm stopped him from turning around and he tried to keep his face impassive as he turned his eyes down to hers. The warmth of her hand disappeared and Jack hoped the devastation of this wasn't evident in his features.

The smirk had lessened to a sheepish grin as she tried to explain, "I mean, I have to go to the store, buy a few missing ingredients. Why don't you tag along? If we take your truck, we can just bring in the beer with us when we return."

"Sounds like a plan, Carter," Jack said and reached around her to retrieve his jacket again. His hand brushed her arm, the touch elicited a string of emotions in Jack, all of which he had to repress at moments notice.

Carter shrugged on her own jacket and turned to face him. Jack studied her face momentarily, the blue eyes sparkling up at him, the dimple visible on her cheek as she smiled. The kissable lips right there in front of him. Jack forced his gaze back to her eyes.

"Shall we?"

* * *

Jack might not have been known amongst his friends to be a man of many insights, though he did have some at times. One insight which returned in frequent intervals was the one that hit him as they returned from the store.

Watching his 2IC opening the door and still managing not to drop her bags, Jack couldn't help but feel the warmth spreading inside him. This all felt right; helping her do her groceries, coming home with her to her house as if it was an everyday thing. It felt so right, but regulations said it was so wrong.

If loving his 2IC was wrong, Jack knew, he didn't want to be right.

"You coming?" Carter's voice called him back to the present and he looked up at her where she was standing in the hall. Nodding absently, he entered, six-pack in hand.

He followed her into the kitchen and watched as she placed both bags on the counter. Placing the six-pack next to the bags, Jack watched as she started unpacking.

"You know," Jack said. "When you said 'a few' ingredients, I was dense enough to think you actually meant _a few_ ingredients."

Carter's sheepish smile had him smiling too, "So it was a mild understatement."

Jack walked around the corner and sank down in one of the barstools; indiscreetly he tucked the second bag closer to him and peeked inside. His mind tried grasping what she was planning to make, for by now he'd realized that she actually had a plan and wasn't just winging it, as Jack first had thought she might.

"What are you gonna make, anyway?" he asked before Carter snatched the bag back from him.

"I was planning on making it a surprise for you guys, sir," she said but Jack shook his head.

"Oh no, I can't be of any assistance to you unless you let me know what we're gonna make."

Covered behind the door to the fridge, Jack could still hear her unladylike snort. Jack tilted his head and raised both eyebrows, "You don't think I can help?"

The fridge closed and Carter's doubtful eyes turned back to him, "Help with what? Sir, the only thing I've seen you make is your omelette with the _secret_ ingredient."

Jack shrugged, she had a point there, he had to give her that.

"Are you saying you're so much better then me, Carter?" he asked teasingly. "I haven't seen you make anything outside of the base, and even offworld you've managed to ruin countless MRE:s."

"No more then you have, sir," Carter pointed out and placed two whole chickens on the counter.

"Hey, Carter? Your secret is out. We're making chicken. I figured that out all on my own."

She chuckled and threw him an affectionate glance before turning around to retrieve a cookbook, turning back to the counter she placed it down and looked up at Jack expectantly.

"…What?"

"Aren't you going to help, like you said you would?" she asked innocently enough, but Jack saw the mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Yes, ma'am."

"We're making simple lemon baked chicken with potatoes and salad. First, we'll deal with the chickens," Carter told him as he rounded the counter to stand next to her.

"Sounds simple enough," Jack noted and looked down at the raw chicken. Raising a finger, he pointed it at the dead bird in front of him. "What do I do with it?"

Carter snorted again, "Some help you are, sir. We're gonna rub them with salt, inside and out, squeeze lemon juice over them, then rub paprika over that. Finally, we'll place lemon pieces inside the chickens' cavity."

"What? You mean, I have to stick my hand _in there_?" Jack frowned down at her, eyes wide in bewilderment. "Doesn't that count as animal maltreatment?"

Her laughter rang through the kitchen as they set to work. In ten minutes, and a lot of scepticism on Jack's behalf, they'd prepared the chickens. Carter placed them in a baking dish and placed it in the already preheated oven.

"How long do we wait for them to be done?"

"Three hours."

"…_Hours_, Carter?" Jack asked and glanced down at his watch. "Then they'll be ready just before 19:00."

"Yes, sir. That _is_ the plan."

Clapping his hands together, Jack smirked down at his second-in-command over the job well done.

"So… what now?"

* * *

Approximately two hours later, the two of them sat across from each other around Sam's dinner table, each with a wine glass by their side. Two candles flickered at the centre of the table; illuminating the red liquid and making it shimmer in different nuances. The serenity of the moment was such a contrast to a standard day at the base that Jack felt himself relaxing. Staring deep into Sam's eyes, he didn't want to look away. He glanced down quickly at his hand and then looked up at her again. Her eyes danced in the candle light and her hair glimmered golden around her face, framing it beautifully.

"Any sixes?"

"Go fish."

Cursing, Jack picked up yet another card from the table, relieved to see that it was, in fact, a six. As the game continued, Jack kept sneaking glances at Sam, who was playing Go Fish just as ardently as she might watch his six in the field.

A crooked smile spread across his lips as he realized that he'd managed a great, challenging feat when it came to Samantha Carter that he previously hadn't been able to.

He'd gotten her fishing.

"Ace?"

_Yes, you are_, Jack thought. "Go fish."

Sam pulled a card from the table and smirked as she placed four aces down on the table top, this being Sam's second set, it still wasn't a big win.

"You know," her voice caught him off guard, and Jack looked up at her. Her eyes, meanwhile, were focused solely on her cards at hand. "It's not often we spend time together outside the base. Just you and I, I mean."

"I know."

"It's nice."

Jack nodded slowly, "Yeah, it is. …Now, let's play our cards. If we do it right, we both might win in the end."

Sam's head snapped up and Jack saw her eyes widen a fraction before she had a chance to conceal it.

"Any threes?" he asked innocently and Sam mutely hand two cards to him.

The game slowly died down and Sam quickly stood from the table, taking both empty wine glasses with her.

"Whatcha doin'?" Jack questioned as she placed the glasses in the dishwasher and turned back to the fridge.

"I have to prepare the dessert. I'm making soufflé."

"Soufflé? Ooh, I haven't eaten fancy French stuff since I… was in France."

Her gentle laughter reached him as she set about to prepare the dessert, "Could you boil the potatoes and maybe help me with the salad?"

Jack stood from his seat, ignoring his aching knees, "Sure. No problem."

They worked side by side, easily helping each other, and it wasn't until Jack found himself peeling an egg that he realized that Sam had taken over his duty of hacking the cucumber.

"Guess your covers blown," Sam said while hacking away.

"Cover, Carter?"

"You come here, wanting to help me, and then act as if you don't know how to cook. Now you're standing there, obviously at least somewhat used to the whole baking business."

Jack pondered her words, "…Don't tell anyone?"

"Not a soul. I promise."

"Good. If you hadn't promised, I might have had been forced to kill you."

Sam laughed and nudged him gently in the side with her elbow before turning back to the salad. Finishing her work, Sam turned to check on the potatoes.

"Everything looks like it's running smoothly," Sam said and turned back to him. "The chickens will be done in a few minutes, and I haven't even changed for the dinner yet."

"Go. Change. I'll take care of the chicken."

"Thank you."

With that, Sam slipped out of the kitchen, leaving Jack alone in her kitchen. It was then that Jack realized Sam had dropped something from her sentences. She hadn't called him 'Sir' for a couple of hours now, a realization that made Jack smile again. He'd done that a lot today, and he hoped he wasn't about to stop any time soon.

Remembering the time, Jack turned to the oven. Finding a few oven mitts with pink cows on (He'd have to ask Sam about that later) he pulled out the baking dish and checked to see if the chickens were done.

With a victorious smirk he stood up and called out, "Congratulations, Carter, it's chickens!"

Turning around, Jack stopped dead in his track. Standing in the open doorway was Carter, no longer in casual clothes. She was wearing a simple, yet flattering, black dress and even, much to Jack's satisfaction, showing a bit of cleavage. Barefoot, she padded into the kitchen and looked down at the baking dish. Seeing the well-made chickens, she commented, "Sweet."

"Yeah…," Jack had to admit. "You are."

Sam did a double-take and looked up at him, "What?"

Jack pulled his gaze away from hers, placing the baking dish on the counter and slowly removed the oven mitts from his calloused hands. He could feel her eyes watching his profile, but didn't have the courage to look back; for fear that he wouldn't be able to hold back his feelings for her if he did.

For a minute he was afraid she would question him about what he'd said, but when she turned back to finish the soufflés, Jack felt a sting of sadness that she hadn't. He watched her hands spoon out the chocolate mixture in several small soufflé dishes and he kept looking until she placed the dishes in the oven and turned back to him. Their eyes met across the kitchen and no words needed be spoken.

Finally bringing himself courage enough to speak anyway, Jack drew a deep breath. He didn't have time for anything else as the doorbell rang, completely bringing his intentions to a halt.

They held each other's gaze a second longer before Sam nodded with her head in the direction of her hall and walked out of the room. Jack heard cheerful voices as she opened the door for her guests and Jonas who immediately started blabbing on about something or another. Soon Teal'c, Jonas, Janet and Sam joined him in the kitchen, if either of the new arrivals were surprised to see Jack already there, they concealed it very well.

Sam set about making the final preparations as the others moved over to the dinner table. Janet and Jonas helped her set the table while Teal'c and Jack sat down.

The dinner and following dessert was eaten with joy and the time spent together was festive and carefree. They chattered away about everyday things, letting their minds stray from the cruel reality of work. Both Jonas and Teal'c entertained them with stories from their respective home worlds and the three humans listened with interest.

As the clock struck a late hour and Jonas tried to conceal his hundredth yawn, Janet, the designated driver assigned to bring both aliens back to base, decided it was best to call it a night.

The guests thanked Sam for a lovely dinner and as the door closed, the house fell silent again. Jack leaned casually against the wall in her hallway, being the last one there, and waited for her to speak.

She didn't keep him waiting, "Still think I can't cook, Jack?"

The use of his name had him tilting his head in surprise as she slowly turned from the door to face him. For a second he thought he'd imagined it all before he saw a red tint colouring her cheeks. He smiled down at her affectionately and leaned closer, brushing his lips against the smooth skin by the corner of her lips. Slowly, he pulled back.

"No, you've convinced me, Sam," he whispered and pulled his jacket from the coat rack. "As a matter of fact, you did such a good job convincing me that I don't think I could go a week without it."

Sam's eyes dropped to the floor, "I don't know if that's such a good idea, sir."

There it was again. The reminder of duty and regulations always hanging in the air around them.

Jack still couldn't help the smile that played across his lips, for a few hours he'd had a chance to see Samantha without any of that hanging over their heads. It wasn't a lot of time, but it was enough. He didn't need much more at the moment, even if a moment like this wouldn't appear again for a long time. He could wait; he'd wait forever if he had to.

"Then we could play cards instead," he suggested. "As I said, Carter, if we play them right, we might both win in the end."

Sam's eyes searched his out, almost timidly, and whatever she saw in them, made her nod her head in understanding.

"That we can do," she agreed.

"So, should I pack a deck of cards for our trip to PXQ-232 on Monday?"

Sam's megawatt smile returned, "I think that's a good idea, sir."

"I guess another round of Go Fish won't hurt," Jack said as she opened the door for him. He stepped outside and turned back to her. "At least not until we go fishing for real."

Sam said nothing, but her eyes all the more. In them he could see the promise to one day, _one day_, being able to act like they had today, without ever worrying about the regs.

"Night, Carter."

"Night, sir."


	6. Always

_A/N: And another one shot! This time, it's a follow up to season 8 episode Threads, a lovely little ep that provide us with much insight into Sam/Jack. This is my attempt at digging a little deeper and explore what could have happened that we didn't see. :). It was very funny trying to write something were I explore their minds a bit more, most parts of this is my own assumptions based on the show. Whether or not you agree with me that Sam and Jack finally got together after Threads, I do hope you like this simple one shot! :)._

_Spoilers: Divide & Conquer, Entity, Chimera, Threads._

_Characters: Sam, Jack._

_Special thanks to gater62 for spotting a minor error in there! :)._

* * *

**Always**

Who knew sitting out in the middle of the night on her CO's deck in Minnesota could be so calming?

Not thirty minutes earlier had Sam escaped the quiet, dark home with silent footsteps as to not wake any of her friends sleeping soundly inside Jack's warm cabin. Lying alone in the master bedroom with sleep eluding her had finally led her to take action; the deck had seemed a suitable place to find solace. And she had.

With crickets playing in the distance and the soft rustling of leaves as the wind blew through the trees all made Sam wish she had accepted her CO's invitation sooner.

Why had she waited this long to come here? She, of course, knew the answer. Before, she hadn't been able to risk it, risk her career. Even though the implications of accepting could have proven worthwhile too. Had she agreed sooner, they'd both have ended up in a compromising position, where the frat regulations would have forced them apart and split up SG-1. Something neither one of them had been ready for, not that it stopped Jack from inviting her in frequent intervals.

Sam sighed and leaned back on her hands as the soft wind of night rustled her hair. She shivered a little but remained contently where she was.

After their feelings had been revealed out loud during the Za'tarc incident, they'd kept up their dance around each other. Always standing close, but not within touching distance. Flirting, but always within reason. Then she had, without warning, found herself alone on the dance floor. Jack had pushed her away and she knew why. It was because of the entity that had taken over her, the one Jack had been forced to kill, thereby also being forced to kill her. Sam couldn't begin to imagine the same situation with reversed roles, but she was proud of him for going through with it, knowing it must have been hard on him.

She had been glad to get some distance to reflect on her own emotions, but not glad of the way their relationship had changed after that. So many days she had wondered if maybe it had changed beyond her comprehension, maybe his feelings had changed. Maybe he didn't love her anymore. Not willing to give up on him, she had accepted herself to waiting for a time when there could be a 'them'.

But eventually, her feelings and doubt had caught up with her. Being stuck on the Prometheus for four days with a massive concussion had forced her to realize she couldn't go on like that. She needed a life outside of job and she couldn't keep putting that on hold, not even for Jack.

Despite how much it had ached, she had let go of him. Then Pete had entered the picture, a man who was nice, warm and willing to offer her everything she needed.

Except, he wasn't what she needed, she knew. A part of her had always known that she was just settling with Pete, that Jack was what she wanted and needed to be truly happy.

Unfortunately, this point had almost eluded her and the whole situation had, if she was to be frank, gone too far. She should never have accepted Pete's proposal in the first place, it had only led to pain for them all.

And then her dad had been dying.

A tear rolled from the corner of her eyes and instead of doing what she usually did, wiping it away to hide any weakness, she let it fall. She knew it wasn't weak to cry and this time she needed it, she needed to let it out. She was finally dealing with all the emotions she had for such a long time kept bottled deep inside the roots of her heart.

On his deathbed, Jacob had in his own roundabout way hinted at the truth for her, that she wasn't happy with Pete. By then, she'd had the same revelation, but she didn't want him to think she was unhappy so she'd played the part of good, contented daughter. He hadn't been fooled, and neither had she.

How he had known of her feelings for Jack, Sam would never know. But then again, maybe Jack and she hadn't been too subtle over the years. Or maybe Sam and Dad had grown in their relationship so much that he understood her better then she understood herself.

It had taken the kindness of the Tok'ra and many years to get to that point in their relationship and Sam wouldn't regret anything about it. In the end, they'd been closer then ever before and she would always treasure that, just as she had confessed to the general.

In fact, she'd opened up a great deal more to her CO as he'd come to sit with her by Jacob's deathbed then she dared admit. What had surprised her, at least on some level, was that he hadn't pulled away. Usually he would back off when she wanted to talk feelings, but he hadn't then. He'd been by her side that day and all the days following, making sure that she was handling her dad's death without breaking down. With his presence close to her, she had never once felt alone. As opposed to now, sitting on his deck in the dark.

She was all alone as the tears overcame her, sending her into a sobbing fit. Then, suddenly, she was enveloped into a warm embrace, not alone anymore.

Jack's familiar scent was all the indication she got of who had disrupted her peace and managed to snuck up on her despite her military training. She clung onto his shirt as if her life depended on it. Her tears kept falling as he rocked the two of them back and forth while whispering soothing words into her hair. Even after she stopped crying, he held her like that. Warm and close to his heart, just where she wanted to be.

She drew a shaky breath and opened her mouth to explain her sudden lapse, but instead said, "I've missed this. Us," and surprised herself by not caring that the admission had been as openhearted as it had been, it felt more like a relief then anything.

The arm lying across her back pressed her tighter to his warm chest and Sam knew that was Jack's way of saying he had too. His hand gently stroked her back through the fabric of her shirt as she eased her own grip on his shirt, careful to smooth out the creases she'd created.

They'd let so many years pass them by where they'd put everyone else's safety and happiness ahead of their own. It had been eight years in the making, their relationship.

Eight years is a long time, for some a lifetime. In a way, that was exactly what the past eight years had been to Sam. _A life_. SG-1 had given her a reason to live and love, and she wouldn't have wanted the time to have passed by any other way.

Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and she were a family, and would always be a family. It was true, wasn't it? She'd never been alone, as she'd thought for a second. She would always have them by her side, her family.

_Always_, just as he'd promised.

She pushed gently at his chest and he let her pull away from his embrace. She only moved back far enough to be able to look up at his face. That gorgeous face she'd fallen in love with all those years ago; the lips so often curved up into an ironic smile, the eyes able to look so deep into her soul.

She realized she must look like a mess with windblown hair, puffy red eyes and a runny nose. Despite the only light coming from the moon above, she could feel his gaze on her as she wiped her eyes and drew a couple of breath. Then she sent him a fleeting smile to excuse her behaviour.

"I didn't mean to cry all over your shirt," she added, more as an afterthought as she realized he probably hadn't seen it.

"Don't think about it," he waved off her needless words in a voice noticeably softer then usual. She paused at this and looked at him. The vague light from above wasn't much, but enough for her to make out his features. He had that unreadable look on his face, the one he kept just for her. She wasn't sure what it meant, but had a feeling she would soon enough. It seemed to be a wall he put up between them, to protect them from… that was what she didn't know. Each other, perhaps?

The silence stretched on between them as the wind played around the pond. Sam shivered and Jack pulled her close again, Sam realized his arm hadn't left her back the entire time he'd sat by her side. She snuggled close to his chest, resting her face in the nook of his neck. He exhaled deeply and she moved too with the rise and fall of his chest.

At length, Jack said, "I miss him, you know. Not counting the Tok'ra part, of course."

Sam smiled at his weak joke, through it all he always knew to how to lift her spirit and make her feel better.

"Me too," she agreed. She was glad he was talking about his own emotions about her dad's death. She wasn't sure exactly when their relationship had shifted back into what it used to be, before entities and fiancés got between them. Maybe it had all begun repairing with 'Always'.

"I'm glad you invited me here."

"Again," he couldn't help but point out. It wasn't sarcastic, just good ol' fact.

"Again," she nodded in agreement. "And we really should have done this years ago."

She'd already admitted as much during their fishing trip earlier during the day, at which point he'd brushed it off, perhaps not yet ready to talk about the past.

"We're doing it now," he said, the soft voice vibrated through his chest and she felt it in the hand resting there. "That's all that matters."

Sam frowned and pulled back again, keeping the hand firmly on his chest as she faced him. "Is it?"

"Isn't it?" he was quick to respond. Fear danced briefly in his eyes, before clouding with the unnameable she was getting closer and closer to discovering and understanding.

Sam opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before braving it, "If we'd done it years ago… we wouldn't have had Pete between us."

Jack looked down and nodded solemnly as Sam watched him under the pale moonlight.

"I'm sorry for that, by the way," she said in a low voice, barely above a whisper. She knew she was taking a chance here; they'd never talked about their current emotions for each other. Sure, she'd gone to his house to admit what she felt, but Kerry had been there. She knew Kerry wasn't in the picture anymore, and neither was Pete, but it still didn't stop her own doubts from bubbling to the surface as she and Jack now sat alone on the deck, with no distractions around.

Jack shook his head and the gray hair glimmered in a silver nuance under the moonshine. "Don't be. I should be the one apologizing..."

Sam frowned at his profile, but he didn't meet her eyes, instead staring wistfully across the pond. She pondered his words, mulling them over in her head. He was blaming himself for driving her into the arms of Pete, for putting the distance between them.

She sighed. "What a couple of social freaks we make, huh?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," a small smile spread across his lips, but his gaze remained far away. She opened her mouth to continue, but he interrupted. "Carter… You know I'm no good at this. Talking about _feeling feelings_, that is."

She remained silent and let him talk, it was obvious he'd thought about this for awhile and now needed to get it out.

"You know, I stood on the back porch for a good five minutes before joining you here. I heard you sneak out and went to follow, but… I couldn't. Guess there was something still stopping me."

"You're here now," Sam pointed out. That caught his attention and he turned back to face her. The wall, the unknown, was wiped from his face and in its place laid all his emotions bare. For the first time in years, she could see the love, pain and desire were all still there.

A calloused hand searched its way up to her face, almost timidly. As his thumb stroked up and down her jaw line, Sam closed her eyes. Finally his hand came to rest on her cheek and as it did, she could feel his hesitation.

She opened her eyes and looked into his, hoping to convey all her emotions and letting him know it was okay. That she wanted this, more then anything.

He must have seen it written plainly across her face as he leaned forward. His breath was warm and soothing against her cool skin, and his lips graced hers briefly. She closed the final distance between them. The kiss was soft and tentative, testing out the new playground to see if it was safe.

He pulled back an inch to look into her eyes and she smiled warmly at him, tugging him back in for another kiss. This one ended up more passionate and exploring and when they finally broke apart, they were both short of breath. Jack leaned his forehead against hers while trying to get his breathing back under control.

Sam moved her hand from his hair – _when had it ended up there anyway?_ – and placed it on the collar of his shirt. His eyes were darker, but not because of lack of light, and from the look he was giving her, she'd never felt more loved.

"Always?" she asked.

"Always," he responded.

She shivered, both from the night's cool and because of their proximity. With something that could only be described as reluctance, Jack pulled away from her and stood from the ground.

"You're freezing. Come on, let's get you inside," he said and offered her his hand. She gracefully accepted and soon stood nose to nose with the man dearest to her.

Jack looked down at her and smiled, not a sarcastic smile, but a warm, genuine one. She couldn't help but return it. He lifted their joint hands and said, "Carter-"

"Sam."

"_Sam_, I don't know about you, but I can't go back to the way things were. I don't want to go back."

"Maybe we don't have to."

"We don't," Jack agreed. "Look, I know there's still much to talk about, a lot of unknowns but… I submitted a letter of resignation to the President."

"He didn't accept, did he?"

"No…" Jack admitted while his thumb stroked her knuckles. "He promoted me."

Sam couldn't help the gentle chuckle that escaped. "Not the desired effect, was it?"

"Actually, it was," Jack said. "They're removing me from your chain of command. I'm moving to Washington D.C. to be the new head of Homeworld Security after Hammond's retirement."

Sam's smile faded away. "You're moving across the country, to be a general stuck behind a desk? Boring meetings every Tuesday with the other generals and no action whatsoever?"

"That sounds about it," Jack nodded.

"But that's everything you don't want," Sam pointed out.

"Wrong," his voice was soft again. "It's the only way I can get everything I want."

Now it was Sam's time to hesitate. "… Are you sure you're okay with that? I could always retire instead; now that the threat is over and the galaxy safe once more, I've been thinking about moving on to other things anyway."

"I'm okay with it… are you?"

She was dumbfounded for a minute. Here he was, having made the decision to join all those generals who'd been the butt of his jokes the past years, and he was asking if _she_ was okay with that decision. Something was definitely wrong with the world.

Out of words, she merely pulled him closer and graced his lips with a kiss.

"I take it that's a yes?" Jack's voice was huskier then before and Sam could only nod in confirmation. "Come on, let's go inside."

Hand in hand, they turned their backs on the pond and headed back for the cabin.

Sam smiled to herself. It had taken them eight years to reach the point where 'Always' was a promise that could both be given and uphold at the same time, it was the first time they didn't have to look for it in the future, instead they could enjoy it in the present. Sam wasn't about to let that opportunity pass her by. She'd finally gotten the man she wanted and needed, she wasn't about to let him go that easily.

When Jack pulled her closer and rested his arm across her shoulders, pressing a kiss to her temple, she knew he was thinking the same.

They'd do this. They would be happy and form a life together, despite being social freaks, and they would make it work. Now, and always.


	7. Protector

_A/N: Alright, a really fluffy, short one shot! I've been kind of sick for a couple of days now and I was foolish enough, while feeling a little bit better, to go out and go grocery shopping. A terrible mistake, one might add. And that, I believe, is how this story was born. xD. This is just a really small insight into their minds._

_I'm not used to writing fluff like this, so excuse me if it's too much or otherwise gag-able. What can I say, though, I'm a sucker for romance. ;)._

_Characters: Jack, Sam._

_Spoilers: Post-Atlantis, season 4, pro-Enemy at the Gate. Post-Continuum._

_Synopsis: Jack worries over a sick Sam when he discovers she's not home and recovering. When she returns, he admits just why he likes to take care of her when she's ill._

_**

* * *

**_

**Protector**

Jack unlocked the door to their apartment and stepped inside with heavy steps. He put his briefcase on the floor by the bureau before loosening his tie and kicking off the fancy shoes. God, he hated these clothes. Playing dress up as a kid had never been one of his favourite games, something that hadn't changed with age. Apparently, though, Sam found it quite endearing for whatever reason Jack didn't understand, but he sure as hell wasn't gonna argue with her about it.

He removed his jacket and discarded it in the closet before calling out, "I'm home!"

There was no reply and Jack frowned. Sam was supposed to be there. She was, after all, ill from the flu and wasn't allowed to leave the apartment until her fever lowered.

"Sam?" he called out again as he walked further into their home. He entered the living room, kitchen and bed room, all without finding her. Her discarded pyjamas lay on the top of their bed and for a brief horrified moment (though with his interest peaked), Jack thought she'd gone out in her birthday suit. He'd never actually been around when she'd suffered from a high fever before and wasn't sure just what, exactly, a genius Colonel/Astrophysicist doctor was capable of in such a state of mind.

Jack was saved from the wonder of her whereabouts as he heard the key turn in the lock and quickly headed back to the hall. He stopped on a safe distance and watched as she heaved two heavy grocery bags over the threshold and dumped them on the floor. Jack raised an eyebrow in confusion. That she'd go to a store to buy them some lettuce heads or cucumbers hadn't been on the top of his list of options. That just proved that she never would seize to surprise him.

"Hey," he called out softly and was surprised to see her straighten immediately and put one hand on her chest.

"Jack," she breathed. "You startled me."

"Actually, you startled me," he admitted and crossed the distance between them as she swayed gently in place. "Sam, what are you doing?"

He placed one supportive hand on her elbow while closing the door with the other. Having done this, he proceeded to help her out of her coat.

She sent him an impish smile. "I just wanted to get some groceries we needed. I was sure I was gonna be done before you got home..."

Discarding her coat in the same manner he had his own, Jack closed the closet door and watched his wife closely. "Sam, you're sick."

"I felt better!" she argued but closed her eyes only seconds after. One slim hand reached up for her forehead and Jack winced in pity.

"Headache?"

"Yeah…" she sighed and ran a tired hand through her long, blond hair. "It went away earlier and I thought I was getting better. I suppose it's coming back…"

"Suppose so," Jack nodded. "Straining yourself like that, while suffering from a fever, is foolish."

He picked the two grocery bags up from the floor and headed towards the kitchen, Sam close on his tail.

"No, it's not," she said as she stepped over to help him unpack. Jack swatted her hands away and with a defeated sigh she leant against the counter.

"Fine then," Jack conceded. "It's childish. Why did you do it anyway?"

He heard the soft rustling of fabric as she shrugged her clothes and started picking at a loose thread on her pants. He smirked to himself as he noticed the mannerism she must have picked up from him.

"I didn't want you to have to do it. You've already done enough at the Pentagon today; I didn't think you should have to do more at home. I thought I was getting better and could _at least_ help with that…"

"Oh, Sam," Jack finished with the groceries and faced the tall woman he loved. He placed both his calloused hands on her shoulders and squeezed gently before spinning her around, turning her back to him. "I wouldn't have minded doing the groceries. Honestly."

Too stunned to speak after this admission, she let him lead her to the bedroom. She sat down on the bed and Jack proceeded to take off the shoes she still wore. Keeping his focus entirely on the task of redressing her for the night, Jack continued, "Actually, I like taking care of you and doing these things for you."

"You do?" she asked distantly.

He nodded. "Yeah. It feels good to… take care of you. I feel like I haven't been able to take care of you for a couple of years now."

"What?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that… What I mean is… When we were both on SG-1, we took care of each other and _protected_ each other. I always felt like I was, I don't know… you're unofficial protector, or something. Then I was promoted and wasn't allowed to go with you into the field and… well, other things as well made me feel… you know."

"Yeah." Jack felt her eyes on him as he pulled off her shirt and helped her put on the pyjamas shirt. He buttoned it slowly, avoiding her gaze as best as he could. It was one thing opening up his heart to her, another thing to do it while looking into her eyes. Not that he didn't want her to see the absolute love in her eyes, he just wasn't sure he'd be able to keep from restraining himself and not taking advantage of her sick, weakened state.

"I felt a bit… emasculated," he shrugged and placed a hand on her warm, clammy forehead. "You're burning up. You need fluids, how does tea sound?"

"What?" Sam asked, having not entirely kept up with the topic change.

"Tea?"

"Oh," she yawned as Jack lifted the covers for her to slide into the bed. He fluffed the pillow for her once and she watched him work. "I'd like coffee better."

She lay down and Jack placed the covers over her. He nodded once. "Tea it is."

With that, he turned on his heel and exited the bedroom. Sam smiled and rolled her eyes.

When he returned a few minutes later with a brand new tissue packet and a cup of hot, steaming tea in his hand, Sam sat up in bed.

"Hey, now," he began and placed the objects on the night stand. "You need to rest, lie back down."

She simply raised one hand and pressed it to his mouth to keep him from continuing. His eyes dimmed, but he remained silent upon seeing the desire to talk twinkling back at him in her blue eyes. He pressed a soft kiss against her fingertips before she pulled her hand back and gestured for him to sit. The mattress dipped slightly as he sank down by her hip, and her legs connected with his.

She smiled gently. "Regardless of where I've been, you've always been my protector and the only one I turn to in times of trouble. Even when I was in Atlantis, in another galaxy, and in trouble, I asked myself 'What would Jack have done in this situation?'."

"Are you trying to get yourself court-martialled, woman?"

"_Jack_," Sam sighed and closed her eyes briefly. "My point is, I'm always counting on you to help me, to save me. And, I'll only admit this to you… I like it."

Jack gazed back at her with a smile playing at the corner of his lips. "Really?"

"Oh, stop looking so smug, Jack," Sam grinned back. "It doesn't suit you."

Jack's grin grew and he waggled his eyebrows at her. "You once told me everything suited me."

"Yeah?" she asked, playing innocent. "Well, I was wrong."

"You, wrong? Pfft! _Never_!" Jack shook his head. "Besides, you're too hot to be wrong."

"Oh, please, you're only saying that cause I have a fever."

"Yeah, how else could I have worked that joke into the conversation?" he smiled and leaned in for a kiss. She put both her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss until Jack reluctantly pulled away.

"You really need your sleep, Samantha," he whispered but didn't loosen her hold on him.

"Jack," her voice was soft and sincere. He looked into her eyes and saw his own love reflected in the deep blue wells. "I do like it when you take care of me. Had it been anybody else, I wouldn't have let them fluff my pillow or serve me tea in bed." She nodded her head in the direction of the cup and then turned her gaze back to him. "You're my protector, Jack. Always."

"Always," he echoed with a nod.

"Stay with me?" it wasn't so much a question, as a wish, but Jack nodded nonetheless. Sam scooted over in the bed and Jack snuggled in beneath the covers behind her. He placed an arm around her stomach warmed by the fever and pulled her close. He raised the arm and traced his fingers through her long hair slowly for a few minutes until he felt, rather than saw, her breathing even out and knew she was asleep. Jack smiled and leant over to kiss her shoulder before burying his head in her locks of hair and dozing off as well.


	8. Suppose

_A/N: A new one shot, yay! I've had this idea on my computer for quite some time, I believe. I just went through some old stuff and found the lines for this and thought "Why not?", so here it is!_

This takes place somewhere in Threads/Moebius, before the fishing trip but after all the tedious stuff of being in imminent danger, Pete and Kerry. 

_Spoilers: Threads_

_Characters: Sam, Jack, OC_

**

* * *

**

**Suppose**

Samantha Carter headed out of the women's locker room and rolled up the sleeves of the large, blue shirt to her elbow. As she headed down the hallway, there was a sprint to her steps, all because of the recent mission to PX5-959. As the leader of SG-1, she'd been in charge of both her own team and SG-12 for the meeting over naquadah resources. The aliens, the Horia, had been reluctant at first to agree to a bigger exchange, until Sam had proposed a fair deal.

The Horia weren't too advanced in technology so, simply enough, Sam had offered them help in that area. It hadn't taken the Horia long to accept the deal after that, and Earth now had a backup naquadah mine if they ever needed one. Over all, it had been a fairly successful mission. This was good, considering all the problems with Anubis less than a month prior, something that had worked out well in the end.

Sam felt as if, for the first time in a long while, things were beginning to move her way again. After the Pete fiasco, Anubis attacking Earth and her dad dying, she'd been moving one step back after another for an extended period of time, something that was now beginning to turn.

"Carter!" a familiar voice called from behind and Sam stopped. She turned just as General Jack O'Neill came towards her, a winning grin on his face. Sam smiled back.

"You left in a hurry earlier," Jack said as he reached her side. "I never got a chance to congratulate you on a mission well done. I knew you'd be better at those things than me."

Sam refrained from rolling her eyes. Jack had a certain way of downplaying his own social skills often. "Thank you, sir," she smiled instead.

Jack's chocolate brown eyes travelled momentarily down to her lips and Sam felt her heart pick up speed. She felt like a hormonal teenager who was having a crush on a gorgeous military man. She had always had a thing for uniforms. Before Sam let that line of thought stray too far, she blinked and tried to clear her mind from all mental images of Jack in dress blues. It wasn't such a good idea to have daydreams about your CO at work, with said man standing less than a few feet away. Maybe, if things were different…

Then again, things between them were beginning to change. They'd moved out of the dark abyss of dread and angst they'd dwelled in during the time Pete had been apart of Sam's life, it seemed like they had finally stepped into the sunlight again. In the sun, everything seemed to be brighter and happier, and even flirtier. Still, nothing had really come out of it since Sam had admitted to breaking up to Pete a month earlier. Jack had, in turn, told her that he and Kerry had gone down different paths as well, but still they remained Lt. Colonel and General.

The air had shifted between them, and at times Sam wondered if they hadn't moved into the moonlight, where emotions ran deeper than a casual flirt. Where everything meant more on a personal level than it ever could out in the open sunlight, where everyone could see and intrude on their privacy. In the moonlight, it was only the two of them, no titles, no restriction. Just Sam and Jack.

"Are you heading anywhere in particular?" Jack's words pulled Sam from her thoughts and she stared up at him.

"Oh, eh…" Sam racked her brain to try and remember just where she'd been heading. Her mind seemed to have gone a bit haywire when Jack had arrived, making it hard to think clearly. She really had to get her mind out of the gutter. It wouldn't do well if she admitted to all her inner most feelings at their current location. There wasn't an easier way to get a one way ticket to a court martial. Then again… a court martial could help solve some of their problems. If either of them was fired, the regulations wouldn't stand in their way.-

"I'm heading to my lab, sir," Sam said in a strained voice. Jack noticed the character of her voice, but only raised a questioning eyebrow that she chose to ignore. She jerked her head in the general direction of the elevators and looked up at the General questioningly. They'd always been good at silent communication, and this was no different. With a brief nod, Jack took a step forward, and Sam followed suit.

Sam noticed from the corner of her eyes how they seemed to be instep, mirroring each other's movements, and smiled in amusement.

"Colonel Carter!" a voice called from behind, again. Sam and Jack turned as Lt. Colonel Burt Wood came towards them. His flaming, red hair blended well with his fair complexion and freckled cheeks. The Colonel was recently promoted and had just taken over SG-12 not a week ago, so he was still a rookie as far as being a team commander. All things considered, though, Sam figured he had done a good job on their last mission.

Now, his pale, green eyes gleamed with a boyish gleam as he walked over to Carter and O'Neill.

"Colonel," Jack and Sam greeted at the same time.

"General," Rollins nodded to Jack, before turning to Sam. "Colonel, you did well out there."

"Thank you, Colonel," Sam smiled politely and waited for the man to get to his point.

"I was wondering…" Rollins began and cast the General a fleeting look before leaning closer to Sam, she lent back on reflex from the close encounter. The boyish gleam in the man's eyes had suddenly turned impish.

"Is there any chance I might…" he continued in a lower voice, "be allowed to buy you a drink some time, perhaps with dinner on the side?"

Sam tried to keep her reaction neutral at this. She hadn't been expecting Rollins to ask her out, she'd been dead set that he didn't prefer… Well, she hadn't expected to be his type, anyway.

"Oh, eh…" she managed to stutter out and wished her mind hadn't been stumped already before Rollins had arrived. Sam sneaked a glance at Jack from the corner of her eyes; the General's eyes were observing something very interesting in the ceiling above their heads. Whatever he was seeing must be very fascinating, Sam noted, as his lips were pursed tight so as to keep himself from grinning.

Sam turned forwards once more, to the expectant Colonel awaiting there. "I'm… flattered by the offer, but I'm sorry, no."

"Oh… I thought you and that civilian guy…" Rollins drifted off and Sam got the message. Her breakup with Pete was known all over base, then, just as she'd feared. Sam made a mental note to talk to Daniel about this, he had always had a big mouth when it came to gossiping with the nurses. Sometimes Daniel could be such a woman.

"We did. Break up, I mean," Sam clarified and moved one blonde lock of hair behind her ear.

"Oh…" Rollins' voice was definitely confused as he tried to wrap his mind around Sam's dismissal. "But you're taken?"

Sam bit down on her bottom lip. She had hoped questions like these wouldn't come about until _after_ she'd made her emotions perfectly clear to Jack, who, by the way, had turned from the interesting ceiling and was awaiting her response along with Rollins.

"Eh… I suppose." That was the worst answer Sam could have thought of, but it was the first that had popped into her mind.

"Ah, alright then…" Rollins suddenly looked out of place. "Well, eh, I'm sorry for… Well, if it doesn't work out with the other guy, give me a call. Colonel. General."

"Colonel," Jack nodded his head once and then Rollins was gone down the hallway.

Sam bit down on her lip again as she looked straight ahead, down the hallway the Colonel had just disappeared. After a couple of seconds of standstill, something that was probably true for them in more than one regard, Sam turned to Jack and nodded in the direction of the elevator. Without a word, they set off down their path again, once more falling into step with the other.

"So…" Jack drawled and Sam held her breath, waiting for the inevitable. "Taken?"

"I…" Sam began and glanced at him, his head was turned in her direction. "Suppose."

"Suppose, you say?" Jack's voice was highly amused and he glanced around to see if anyone was around. The hallway was fairly empty except for two airmen further away, both whom were busy with other stuff then to be bothered with Sam and Jack.

Sam decided to dare a short nod. "Yes."

"Doesn't sound very convincing to me, Colonel," Jack pressed on.

Sam took courage in the fact that he was pushing her for more information, instead of letting it go or being awkward about it. They reached the elevators then and as Jack pulled out his security card, Sam shrugged her shoulders.

"It is," she said and tried to keep her voice void of emotion, but her voice sounded just as amused as Jack's to her own ears. "At least it would be if you asked me to dinner. I suppose, sir."

Jack's hand froze over the card reader. "Ah, I suppose." He swept his card through the reader and turned back to Sam.

Sam, in turn, tried to read the look in his eyes, but wasn't sure just what she saw in them. He seemed hesitant about something, but at the same time he was free from anxiety, as well. He wasn't uncertain or awkward in his body language, which Sam saw as a plus, too. The doors to the elevator opened before Sam's study had a chance to come to a conclusion.

"This way," Jack mumbled and gentlemanly put his hand on her back to lead her into the empty elevator.

As they stepped inside and faced away from the back wall, Jack pressed a button and stretched tall, away from the control panel. Sam noticed that the small, warm pressure on her back remained in place. As the doors closed, she was just able to hide a gasp as Jack's hand travelled down to rest at her lower back. Sam felt her back tingle where his hand had touched her and worked hard on trying to stand motionless, so that his hand would stay.

She smirked as he made no notion of removing it at all. "If you lower that hand any further, you'll _have_ to ask me to dinner."

The pressure on her back lowered and Sam felt her heart speed. With eyes wide, she whipped her head in Jack's direction. The General was looking down at her through dark eyes, trying to determine her reaction. He must have read something to his liking in Sam's eyes, as suddenly a confident smirk spread on his face.

Slowly, he lent close to her ear to whisper, "I suppose."

* * *

_Thoughts? Opinions? Just want to give a review for the heck of it? Please, do!_


End file.
